


Where the Lines Overlap

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: If I Survive, I'll Dive Back In [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, all pre relationships, building before hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: A little world building for Caught in the Middle. All pre relationship. Pre meeting each other.





	Where the Lines Overlap

_Losers Age roughtly 23-25_

_Takes place in Derry!_

Stan and Richie have always lived there. They met in pre k (4 yrs old) after a week they were attached at the hip, they were seperated once and cried. They always paired off together for nap time and held hands on the playground. Maggie shows up for Stan when Andrea&Donald cant get away soon enough and Andrea will show for Richie when they get in trouble. Good moms who look out for each others kids.

* * *

 

Bill lived there once upon a time as a little tot. His family moved closer to the big city before he started to actually having memories. They were going to move back but after Georgie came to complete their little family it was easier to stay put. It was easier to pack up and move one kid not as easy when theres two.

Bev&Bill met in highschool, she was living with her aunt but still had to go and visit her dad every other weekend in his fasle recovery. Both held a hate for the justice system in Derry for her legally having to see him.

Bill's distrust settled deeper when the little town did nothing to help find Georgie when this family was there stopping at the little fair before going on vacation. They wouldn't dig for a case of what happened, stating when kids wander off they get hurt thats just what happens. Officer Bowers blamed him and his parents as of why Georgie now had to learn how to go one with one arm.

But there he met Eddie, who had been shelter so heavily only the legal system knew he existed. Which is terrifying in a small town. He talked so fast about the bullshit illness' his mom pushed on him. His mom had developed Munchausen syndrome and instead of treating her the stupid doctors treat him for everything she thinks he has.

Bev is the one to meet Ben. He worked at the little bookstore long before Stan joined the small team. She was looking for all sources of information on the town, a plan of anarchy towards the little justice system. He couldn't provide much but pointed her to the library, more importantly Mike who would be boarderline excited to share the towns history with her.

She returned to Bill says later with so much information and a spark in her heart. Someone had to look after this town because those who were paid to do it and instead brushed everything under the rug.

Richie&Stan had vauge knowledge of Bev from the shitty rumors that floated around Derrys compact Middle School/Highschool. That being said they were positive she didn't exist they had never managed to see her in the school once in the time they were around each other. Ben was a wallflower that they missed constantly, wrapped up in their own banter a or their escape from bowers gang. Mike was only known from newspaper clippings of what happened to his parents and the fact he lived on the outskirts of town and was only really in town whenever they were in school.

-

They had their own little undertaking, they not actually sure how it happened. Once day they were at a little hole in the wall barely scraping by diner and the next they were pulling business in and making money as a thank you. The diner got a discount on fresh meat and produce from the Hanlon farm.

It grew from that. The steady money the diner was pulling it game them steady pay as insurance. They started backing small business' they cared about these people and their dreams, watching them prosper was an amazing feeling.

It was just looking out for each other. Then Henry Bowers found out about this exchange of money. With his fathers entitlement of owning the town he couldn't sit back and watch these people over throw the business' that paid his dad to actually protect their work. He would get the short end of the stick of what was happening in the streets.

Henrys little gang started threatening these little business' scaring off customers. Patrick was the one to try and rob the stores and the little thing BevBillEddie&Mike had going on. It went of for weeks until they finally broke. They had to do something, Henry had been hemorrhaging business from their favorite diner and the Hanlon farm. Patrick had been camping out at a bar that had yet to pull enough money to have constant bouncer to keep him out. Officer Bowers wouldn't come and stop him either, he didn't like that it was a safe space, stuck in his awful ways. Vic was running people from the book store, Ben had mention it to Bev that he'd been creeping around and people weren't coming in like they were before. Belch however had been ruining the kids gym, parents don't wanna leave their kids around people who behaved like him.

They had spent so much money on security for these business' they had been broke by the end of it but who they believed in were crawling back up to be thriving business'. It took months, they were broke but Bowers had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Only Mike truly knew what happened. But they had been just about run out of town.

-

Stan is studying business, with a graduate certificate in business intelligence, going for a masters for the same thing. His prefered place is in the foundation, personal development, leadership, and communication. A slight bitterness of feeling like he was never being heard when he was younger has driven him to force his voice to be heard. Actually getting experience from his current job as his boss trusts him with so much of their marketing decisions. A stand in leader when the boss is out, basically a manager with too much power.

Richie is learning child development, currently has his graduate certificates in applied behavior analysis and play therapy as he works at the town gym for tots for the kids that are there for daycare. He's going for at least his masters in child and adolescent development possibly along side educational psycology. Wanting to be a person the kids can trust and not feel written off like he had.


End file.
